The purpose of this Core is to develop the careers of clinically trained research scientists along tracks consonant with the translational research mission and goals of the UCSD SPOTRIAS Center. The training Fellowship is designed for neurologists or other stroke specialists who wish to obtain postgraduate training in statistics, clinical trials research methods, experimental design, and regulatory requirements. We believe that these elements are needed to develop a new generation of clinicians in translational stroke research and therapy who have sufficient skills and experience to become independent investigators. Training is available in two fundamental tracks: (1) clinical investigation of stroke therapies and (2) clinical and laboratory-based investigations of experimental stroke. The proportion of time spent in each area varies according to the trainees' levels of interest, and which track they choose. The UCSD SPOTRIAS Center offers 1- or 2-year training opportunities for PG-5 year or higher individuals. Training in all aspects of translational stroke research is provided, including staffing the Acute Stroke Team. Fellows gain experience with thrombolysis at all of our participating hospitals. Didactic lectures and seminars are offered in stroke epidemiology, prevention, biochemistry and molecular biology, therapy, statistics, and clinical trial design. If appropriate to prior training, laboratory research opportunities are available. The training is intended to provide all the knowledge and skills needed to establish a successful stroke center independently in the Fellow's post-training career. Substantive advancement in stroke care requires a cadre of young, skilled, active physician stroke specialists who will champion translational stroke research, ensuring rapid delivery of proven thrombolytic drugs and rapid development of new, promising adjunctive therapies. The UCSD Stroke Center Vascular Neurology Fellowship, which received ACGME accreditation in 2006, is designed to meet this urgent need. The Stroke Center annually recruits 2 physician-Fellows into a state-of-the-art program tailored to train future California and national leaders in stroke research and clinical care. To date 18 of the 19 graduates of the Stroke Center Fellows Program have become independent investigators or directors of dedicated regional stroke centers and have taken the lead in ensuring the widest possible application of proven and emerging stroke therapies.